


wise men say only fools rush in (but i can't help falling in love with you)

by hearden



Series: Legacy of Power [7]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearden/pseuds/hearden
Summary: Some things are meant to be.(A companion prequel oneshot to Legacy of Power.)





	wise men say only fools rush in (but i can't help falling in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilyrambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyrambles/gifts).



> Loosely ties into ch8 of Legacy of Power. Or, at least, it will, once I write ch8.
> 
> Look, I'm sorry for what I did to Trini and Kim in Legacy. Here's some Tomberly fluff. It's not the same, but you know.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

 

~

 

 ****With her alarm clock beeping annoyingly in her ear, Kimberly wakes up to an empty bed and an empty house. She reaches over, shuts off the offending device, and rolls back over, settling into her sheets.

A note sits on the pillow beside her, folded up with her name on the outside in Tommy’s scratchy handwriting. Kimberly smiles to herself, plucking it up and reading it with sleepy eyes.

Something about having to go take care of work stuff, to not forget about their date later, and that he loved her.

Kimberly snorts softly and fumbles for her phone on her bedside table, sending off a text to Tommy.

_[KH 9:13 AM] It’s a little ironic, you reminding me about our date._

_[KH 9:13 AM] Considering you were late for our first three._

A little bubble appears as Tommy types back a response.

_[TO 9:14 AM] I didn’t want to waste an entire half-sheet of paper on “I love you.”_

_[KH 9:14 AM] You’re such a teacher, gosh._

_[TO 9:14 AM] And you love me for it! :) I got you McDonald’s, too. In the kitchen._

_[KH 9:15 AM] Well, brb then. Love you._

 

* * *

 

Their date is at six later in the evening.

Around noon, Kimberly notices a new song on her and Tommy’s Spotify playlist, added just a minute ago. Her phone buzzes next to her with a new text.

_[TO 11:53 AM] Added a new song to our playlist._

_[TO 11:54 AM] Can’t wait for tonight. <3 _

_[KH 11:54 AM] You’re a dork. I love you, too._

She ends up listening to the one song for the next four hours on repeat until Tommy gets home.

 

* * *

  

The last time Kimberly had gone skydiving was… well, a long time ago. A couple years back, sometime before Tommy became _Dr._ Tommy Oliver and before Trini died, with the others. It’d been a little team reunion thing that even Billy had surprisingly shown up for, staying for the weekend and then somehow (mysteriously, but probably some teleportation device that he built in, like, a day) disappearing back to Aquitar shortly after.

This time, it’s just her and Tommy.

They kiss before he puts his helmet on - green, this time - and squeezes her hand.

“Wait until I pull my chute before you jump,” Tommy shouts over the roar of the airplane.

“Why?”

He winks at her from behind his goggles, “You’ll see.”

They let go of each other’s hands as he jumps out of the plane, whooping as he goes.

Nerd.

But, he’s her nerd.

Kimberly watches his gradually-getting-smaller figure as he plunges further into the atmosphere. A minute passes, then he pulls his parachute. It puffs out, wrinkled but expanding as the wind whips around it. The chute itself is green - always green, everything of Tommy’s has been green for awhile since the Armada (not that Kim’s one to talk - everything of hers is suddenly pink again and she loves it) - and bright, white words are printed on the chute, but they’re too far away for her to see.

She squints, and her stomach flips. There’s only one reason why there’s _anything_ besides a logo on Tommy’s chute. Which means, that’s her cue to go.

Kimberly calls to the pilot that she’s dropping and then backflips (like another life, another time ago) out the doorway, diving after her boyfriend. She holds her arms to her sides and keeps her legs together, falling and falling closer to Tommy’s slowed descent. Now that she’s out of the plane, she can clearly see the question on his chute, the question she had suspected was coming, but hadn’t known it was coming today.

_Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?_

It’s a good thing she’s already falling because her heart drops into her stomach like a brick.

Somehow, she remembers to pulls her parachute even though her heart is racing at a million miles an hour, her face hurts from how hard she’s grinning, and tears are starting to blur up her goggles.

Her chute pops out, slowing her drop, but it takes her a little bit longer to catch up to Tommy. They can’t get too close - parachutes and all - but their eyes meet across the sky, across the vast expanse of what is and ever could be.

He smiles at her and points up at his chute. A question. _The_ question.

Kimberly nods back, shooting him both thumbs up. The answer.

 

* * *

 

As they near the appointed landing zone in Reefside Central Park, Kimberly can see a small crowd looking up to the sky, watching for her and Tommy. She hadn’t expected anyone else besides, probably, employees from Coastal California to drive them back to the skydiving center, but as Kimberly’s feet hit the ground after she flares her parachute, she recognizes the faces in the crowd immediately.

She pulls off her helmet and tear-blurred goggles to get a clearer look, just to make sure.

Jason, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Kat, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Tori, Trent, Hayley, and… Billy.

Her heart feels like it’s going to explode.

Behind her, Tommy lands, stumbling a slight bit as he lets go of his chute. She reaches out and steadies him, her face immediately lighting up with a smile as he yanks his helmet and goggles off.

“Hey, beautiful.”

“Hey yourself,” she murmurs back, ducking her head shyly as her ears heat up.

“Kim?” Tommy’s gloves are off, and his hands are on her cheeks, tilting her face up. He brushes a few tears aside from under her eyes with his thumbs. “Will you marry me?”

She has to remind herself to breathe. The next word out of her mouth falls out easily, like she was made to say it here, now, with the sun setting behind them and their whole lives ahead of them.

“Yes. A hundred times, yes.”

 

~

 

_Take my hand, take my whole life, too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about skydiving and how it actually works. All my knowledge came from MMPR the Movie (1995).
> 
> Title comes from Can't Help Falling in Love - Haley Reinhart (cover).


End file.
